Internet Protocol (IP) messages carry information between various user systems, such as computers, cameras, and wireless modems. The IP messages have destination addresses and port numbers that direct the messages to their destinations. The IP messages also have source addresses and port numbers that are associated with the source of the IP messages.
A Radio Access Network (RAN) exchanges messages between the Internet and wireless user systems. The wireless user systems may be coupled to multiple local devices. The IP protocol used on the RAN may restrict IP addressing, so that wireless user system does not have individual IP addresses for each of the local devices.